


Freefalling (into you)

by vanillascribble



Category: GOT7
Genre: Danho Mark, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, drama king Jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillascribble/pseuds/vanillascribble
Summary: Mark wants to fly. Jinyoung is afraid to fall.





	Freefalling (into you)

 

 

**_It’s like flying in the sky feeling that I might fall any minute_ **

 

__

Jinyoung never imagined he would be doing this— _not in a million lifetime, no._ Standing at the summit of a hill overlooking the rest of Jeju and clad in a classic red and silver flying suit which reminds him of a straitjacket, suddenly he feels claustrophobic. He glances over to his left where Mark is still struggling with his suit’s zipper, much like a five-year-old trying to figure out how to tie his shoelaces together for the first time. The elder guy purses his lips in frustration as he engages in another round of a lonely battle with the mighty zipper— _yup, like a five-year-old indeed_. Jinyoung watches, slightly amused—for approximately three seconds, before Mark begins to curse in a colourful English vocabulary which stretches beyond that possessed by a five-year-old. Jinyoung shakes his head and heads over to the older guy.

“Hyung, let me.” He tugs hard at the zipper, dragging Mark's slim frame closer to his own, their lips nearly touching.

“Thanks, _Jin-young-ie_.” Mark's eyes seem to twinkle with mischief as he mutters the syllables of Jinyoung's name in a sing-song.

“Don’t Jin-young-ie me. Remind me why we’re doing this again? And how I’m about to entrust my life to someone who can’t even zip up his flying suit properly too at that.”

“Hey, not my fault that the zipper got stuck—and I’ve done this countless times. You got nothing to worry about.” Mark grins again, as he secures the electric blue helmet atop Jinyoung’s head. He pats it once, twice, until Jinyoung yelps.

"Hey!"

"Just making sure it's tight— _that's all~~_." Mark licks his lower lip and winks.

Jinyoung doesn't even want to entertain the thought of what that wink means. “Yeah, but you’ve always paraglided on your own—why must you drag me along this time?” Jinyoung wails as he fights the crazy urge to butt his helmet against Mark’s equally stubborn stone-head.

But Mark just smiles, his eyes crinkling at Jinyoung with mirth. Jinyoung wants to kiss that smile away, tuck it somewhere in the hidden corner of his mixed-up soul that seems to ache for Mark, _and just Mark._

He stands transfixed as Mark pats him down, re-checking their gears to ensure that the Kevlar lines are not twisted. Once Mark seems satisfied with all the safety checks, he announces that it is time to fly—the wind is _just right_ at the moment. It is not every day that they can fly in Jeju, but today seems to be in their favor. Inward, Jinyoung begins to shriek, like a mouse caught in a trap.

"Umm...hyung? Perhaps we should just do this later? I..I need to pee!"

“ ** _Again?_** You already went twice in the last hour, Jinyoung-ah.” Mark raises an eyebrow knowingly.

“Yes, **again!** So what if I happen to have an overactive bladder?!”

“More like an overactive imagination.” Mark quips, as he slaps Jinyoung’s cheek lightly.

“Hyung, I’m not even kidding you—I really need to go…or else I might pee in the sky!”

He knows Mark could hear him just fine even with the helmet on—but his plea was politely ignored, as the older guy straps on his harness and positions himself behind him. Then he begins to rattle on the mechanics of paragliding, making sure that Jinyoung understands what is about to happen—but all Jinyoung could hear is gibberish and howling wind and yeah, not to mention the erratic beats of his own heart that is about to collapse after servicing his body for the past 23 years. _I'm not even a quarter-century-old!_ The more he thinks about it, the more panicky he gets, as his brain processes that there is no more room for second thoughts, _no more oh-my-god-I-changed-my-mind-Mark-_ hyung _-let's-just-head-back-down-the-hill-_ jeballllll _. I'll treat you to all the seafood hotpots you want—promise! I’ll be your good boy! I mean, bad boy! I mean—I mean whatever!! Please??_

"It's gonna be okay, Jinyoung-ah." Mark repeats for what seems like the seventh time and Jinyoung wants to scream _what do you mean it’s okay? Since when is jumping off from a hill like this is EVER okay? This is NEVER EVER okay! NEVER EVER!_

He envisions his eulogy; _**He wanted to fly, but fell from the sky.**_  This is certainly not what he had in mind when he agreed to accompany Mark on his weekend escapade to Jeju this morning. For all he knows, he was probably possessed by a revengeful spirit who died while paragliding, when he agreed to fly tandem with Mark. Because there is no way in hell or high heavens that he would have agreed to such a preposterous idea. A death-defying stunt like this is more up Mark's alley, not his. Jinyoung's idea of a holiday is relishing in the feel of glass sands under his feet, warm breeze blowing in from the sea and sleeping in a hammock while listening to the orchestra designed by the waves under the blazing summer sun.

Mark’s idea of a holiday however, is one hundred and eighty degrees the opposite. Forever the adrenaline junkie, Mark prefers snowboarding down a dangerous slope or skydiving out of an old Cessna 182 with an engine that putters along as if it might die anytime soon. Because unlike him, Mark feels most alive when he is freeriding down a snow-laden slope at breakneck speed, or when he is freefalling from ten thousand feet in the air; the snowy mountains and open skies as his playground. Jinyoung just wants to read, sip some concoction of an exotic-named drink like Agua Fresca or Agro Dolce and well, unwind.

So when the American threw a plane ticket into his lap just after dawn and told him to pack up for a two days and one night stay in Jeju, Jinyoung should have said no instead of leaping on the couch with joy, hugging a yapping Coco. Instead, the fool that he is, he began packing; whistling a holiday tune from ten years ago and dreaming of sipping pineapple margaritas on the shores of Woljeongri beach in late evening. When Mark asked him to grab the GoPro from his closet, that should have triggered Jinyoung off. Mark always brings it along during extreme activities— _damn that GoPro_. But he ran towards Mark’s room and got the GoPro, with Coco running cluelessly at his feet.

 

Since he was a kid, Jinyoung is always anxious—afraid that he might not be smart enough, kind enough, talented enough. He sulked the whole way home when his third-grade teacher gave him two stars and a half instead of the usual three for his summer holiday essay. He kept wondering where that missing half star went. _Was his essay not creative enough? Not interesting enough?_ That night, he practiced writing until way past midnight and his mother switched off all the lights in the household, forcing him to close his notebook and crawl into bed. Then he dreamed of being chased by a giant half star and woke up screaming and thrashing on the warm wooden floor sometime before dawn.

 

Mark on the other hand, is the solid type. The quiet ones who sit at the back of the café during lunch and somehow manage to hand in their homework on time, and end up with an almost perfect CGPA at the end of the semester. The type who unlike Jinyoung, mulls over something but actually get things done, while Jinyoung is still weighing the pros and cons for the umpteenth time. A risk taker and a daredevil, Mark would just cross the road as soon as the light turns green, knowing that he has the right of way and should any vehicle honk at him, well— _that’s your problem._ Mark would just flip a middle finger and keeps walking. But Jinyoung would look right, left and right again even when the pedestrian light keeps blinking green. Jinyoung peruses the menu on the wall behind the counter before settling on a green tea latte, and later changes his order to a Mochaccino or a Vienna, much to the barista’s despair. Mark knows he wants an ice-cold Americano, **_always_** an ice-cold Americano even before he steps into the cafe. If Mark is annoyed with Jinyoung’s indecision, he never let it show. Instead, he grins that canine smile of his and mutters a slightly embarrassed sorry to the unlucky barista on Jinyoung’s behalf, making sure to leave an extra tip for all the trouble.

 

One time, Jinyoung stood transfixed under the rain in Shibuya. He was too afraid to move, feeling a bit lost among the lunch crowd at the busiest intersection in the world. Everyone seemed to be moving along to a secret code which Jinyoung wasn’t able to decode, as they crossed the asphalt like a company of ants from North-South-East-West—before Mark grabbed his hand and tugged him along, telling him to make a run for it before the light turns green. The sudden movement caused Jinyoung to lose grasp of the see-through umbrella that he was holding, but Mark didn’t care. **_Let it be! We’re wet anyway!_** —Mark shouted as he looked back at Jinyoung, flashing that devil-may-care smile that always ruffled Jinyoung’s emotions like a rubber duck floating in a stormy sea. Bewitched, Jinyoung released the umbrella and ran alongside Mark, laughing and swallowing acid raindrops at the same time. The light turned green just as they reached the opposite side and Mark pulled Jinyoung close for a long, long wet kiss. Heart thumping, breath fogging, Jinyoung struggled to regain air into his lungs, but Mark wouldn’t let go, not until Jinyoung relaxed and returned his kiss with the same fervor. Jinyoung thought he could run forever until the end of the earth, with Mark by his side, encouraging him and laughing (and kissing) along.

 

  
_**Why are you so afraid to be loved** _  
_**I am right by your side** _  
_**what are you afraid of** _

__

Being up in the elements means being at their mercy, and as they are about to fly off from the top of Geumraksan in Jeju’s hinterland, suddenly Jinyoung is not so sure that he could trust the elements with his life. With the wind howling around them, Jinyoung is reminded of the howl of lost souls. But if the sport has claimed casualties, surely it would not be, as Mark claimed—the ** _one_** thing that you have to do when visiting Jeju. _Right??_

"Hey, Jinyoung—you ready?" Mark's voice reels him in like a rainbow trout caught on a fishing line.

"I...I guess so," _oh-my-god-are-you-kidding-me? Do I look like I have any other choice but to be ready and jump off the face of the earth with you? DO I?_

“Alright—hold tight, we’re flying in…3…2…1! Jinyoung-ah, run! **Ruuuunn!"**

Jinyoung closes his eyes tight and soon he is running and running and running—as fast as he could until the ground gives way and then he is kicking on air. Behind him, Mark controls the nylon wings with finesse and to Jinyoung’s amazement, they begin to soar upwards instead of falling, as Mark finds the currents of air to fly on. Soon enough they were swaying along to the wind, careening left and right like a dial needle on a lazy afternoon.

“Hey, Jinyoung—open your eyes. _It’s okay.”_ Mark whispers.

“I might throw up.”

“No, you won’t—trust me, you don’t want to miss this.”

“This is crazy, hyung. I can’t believe you made me follow throu—“

“Just.Trust.Me.” Mark repeats; the bass in his voice spreading like a much-needed hot balm over all of Jinyoung’s unspoken fears.

"I might fall."

"No, you won't."

"But I might."

"Then.. _.then I’ll fall with you_."

Perhaps it’s the simplicity of Mark’s answer; the content of his heart revealed in the five words uttered that convinces Jinyoung— ** _that anchors Jinyoung._** He forces himself to open his eyes—expecting to scream his head off or to become nauseous upon the sight spread under his feet. But the evening sun is a miniature cookie in the upside down ocean, and below them is a sea of trees in the shade of lime and chartreuse. It’s simply… _breathtaking_. Jinyoung could almost hear the leaves swaying in the breeze, as the branches rustle gently against each other. He drinks in the scenery, the feel of wind against his face, and the warm fuzzy feeling forming in the pit of his stomach, knowing that Mark is there with him, _no matter what._

They ride on the air pockets for a while, and he couldn't stop himself from smiling, as Mark squeals like a Mardi Gras reveller; his high-pitched shrieks echoing across the gentle valleys and passing landscapes. Jinyoung grits his teeth and winces, wondering if his eardrums could withstand the crazy superhuman decibel that is Mark Tuan. He wouldn’t be surprised if he ends up with bleeding ears upon landing— _Mark is that loud._

But airborne now, riding on the wind and both of them floating somewhere in the lilac-coloured sky; stuck between heaven and earth—Jinyoung begins to think that perhaps this brief weekend escapade is not so bad after all— _no, definitely not bad at all._

 

**_You are my comfort zone above the sky_ **

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The idea has been bugging me for days, after re-watching GOT7's Hard Carry Ep. 7 (again). Written as a result of too much caffeine and not enough sleep, so forgive my train of thoughts. I’m more prone to write angst than fluff—but here’s an attempt at a MarkJin fluff nonetheless. Lyrics in bold and italics taken from Fly (Flight Log: Departure) by GOT7. Let me know your favourite line, if there’s any^^


End file.
